


Silent Love

by Jathis



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Avox, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can happen anywhere, even among the silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguous language to allow for any kind of pairing of Avox you would like.

A familiar tapped pattern on the wall makes them flick their eyes to the side, catching the hint of the all too familiar color of their love’s uniform. They smile slightly and tap the responding pattern with the toe of their soft shoe, returning the greeting in turn under the Citizens’ noses. The pair stand shoulder to shoulder, hands clasped in front of them and heads bowed, waiting for further orders from the laughing Citizens sitting at the table. They dare not lift up their heads for fear of being seen, unable to get a proper look at the other.

“Avox! More drinks over here!”

They move to obey, hearts beating just a little faster from the small amount of eye contact they had made.

* * *

They sneak off into a dark corner together. One kisses their index finger and then touches their forehead, apologizing for being unable to see the other sooner. There is a smile and a soft laugh and they are kissed on the corner of their mouth, assured through hand signs that there is nothing to apologize for.

They hum softly in happiness. They lean forward and nuzzle their cheek against their love’s cheek, humming in contentment for the small amount of physical contact they have with each other.

One of them signs regretfully that they must report back soon to avoid punishment and there is another exchange of soft kisses before they slip away once again, ensuring no one saw them together.

* * *

One of the Tributes knocks over a bowl to the floor with their elbow. Immediately one of them moves to clean up the mess, head bowed as they worked. They frowned when they heard something else fall across the table and they looked up, watching as their love went to clean up this mess.

Their eyes meet and their love offers them a small smile in return as they clean up, picking up the broken pieces and scattered food.

When they stand back up, they notice that two of the Tributes are sharing a knowing smile and they wonder if this was intentional on their part.

Their love makes eye contact with them briefly, wondering the same thing.

* * *

“Ah wuh yo’…”

Their love smiles proudly at the whispered words that slip from their lips. They know that their love has been practicing whenever they have the time, forming the words as best as they can without their tongue. Just enough to be understood by the person they want to understand the most. This is the best that they can do and it is good enough for the both of them

“Ah wuh yo’ tuh,” they whisper back.

They rest their foreheads together and smile, humming again in happiness at being together.


End file.
